


This is all that books damn fault

by Demonwriteryang



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Cheeky Michiru gets it handed to her, Definetly not 1k words, F/M, Implied Relationships, PWP, Prompt Fic, Relationship(s), Smut, Trying my hand at just pwp, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonwriteryang/pseuds/Demonwriteryang
Summary: Or in which Michirou's cheekiness gets her in trouble.
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru/Ogami Shirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 121





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent hours stalking this tag and I want to write something that isn't a chapter for my other thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before this draft was deleted I decided to post it out. Expect it later.

Prompt: “You want me to give you your book/phone/item back? Make me.”

Before this draft was deleted I decided to post it out. Expect it later.


	2. The Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You want me to give you your book/phone/item back? Make me.”

_It's a peaceful day once again._

**_Or as peaceful of a day as it can be here in the famed home of the beastmen, Anima-City._ **

* * *

_'It's so hot.'_

The sun's rays continued to warm up the room and everything inside. Along with the couch.

_'stiick'_

The couch's cold fabric clung onto her sweaty body as she sprawled all over her legs falling off. Seated right next to her was her partner and companion.

The silence that passed by was broken a few minutes later with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Shirou?"

The ever so elusive Shirou Ogami grunted back at a bored Michiru Kagemori in response a book settled in his hands and Kuro perched on his usual place at his shoulder.

"It's really hot today."

"..."

Crime these days had been relatively down lately and Mayor Rose hadn't made any calls for either of their help.

On a perfect day like this, the tanuki girl probably wouldn't even be here bored out of her mind huddled inside Shirou's study. 

On a day like this, she'd probably go out and train with the Bears or swing by Nazuna's place for a while. Maybe even get roped up in whatever new scam the mink Marie had devised. 

_'And yet here I am doing the complete opposite.'_

"Shirou, I'm bored."

He still says nothing flipping another page of the book that he'd been so focused on ever since she came in.

"Shirou."

He doesn't reply still reading transfixed in his own world.

"Shirouuuu," harshly shaking his shoulder repeatedly she continues to call out his name taking notice of the growing tick mark.

"Shirouuuuu notice meeeee."

" **What**?"

_'He doesn't look too happy.'_

If the way he growled at her didn't say that he wasn't exactly happy then the completely annoyed expression he had on defiantly did.

"I'm bored."

"Excuse me?" 

A mixture of disbelief and irritation was completely written all over his face as he finally faced her. It was funny just how weird those two expressions looked on him she giggled internally.

"I said that I'm bored."

"Then find something to entertain yourself with."

"But that's it! There's nothing to dooo."

Looking back from where she'd nuzzled herself in Michiru took notice of the fact that he'd gone back to reading his book not sparring her another glance.

_'Hmph. Rude.'_

Minutes passed by between them both before she broke it completely fed up.

"What are you doing?"

He regarded the question for a few minutes before answering not sparing even a look away from his newest page.

"Reading." 

"What are you reading then?"

"A book."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Minutes of silence passed between them before she picked the conversation right back up.

"What sort of book?"

"A book."

He repeated to her losing interest in the conversation.

"What sort of book?"

She shot back at him in the same fashion.

"...", his silence did nothing but spur her on to be triple annoying.

"Shirouuuu."

" **Yes**?", hissing his grip on the book tightened another tick mark forming.

"Why are you reading?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

He could already feel a splitting headache form as he continued to converse with her.

"Then what about you? Why are you here?"

"Well that's easy because I want to," the irritation continued to flow off of him in waves she noticed coyly.

"Then why won't you leave?"

_'That should shut her up for a while.'_

He was right, it did shut her up. 

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

For a while at least.

_'Hmm, why won't I leave?'_

Pretending to consider his question for awhile she shot back at him cheekily an answer that would probably piss him off.

"But I don't wanna."

_**'Slam!'** _

Kuro flew right off his perch looking around surprised by the sudden change in movement and the loud noise.

"You're leaving."

"Wait? W-What?! Shirou!"

Before she knew it he'd grabbed her by the neckline of her gray tank-top similar to how you'd grab a dog by its collar and walked her over to the door.

She continued to struggle against his hold kicking at his knees grabbing at his hands anything. But the firm grasp he had kept her in place and once he'd thrown her out of the room he locked the door immediately.

_'That should keep her out.'_

"Shirou this isn't fair!"

"Let me back in damnit!"

"I'll tell Melissa!"

Ignoring her wails and loud bangs on the door he walked away.

_'Something is wrong here. What's she planning?'_

Taking notice of the fact her racket eventually quieted down he stared at the door wondering if he would open it.

" _Kuu_?"

"Nothing Kuro." 

Snapped out his thoughts by the blackbird he assured his companion that he was fine and headed over to the couch he had originally been seated on ready to pick up his book once again.

Upon touching the cushion he found that the book had disappeared from where he'd kept it.

It certainly wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out just where his book had disappeared to.

_' **Michiru**.'_

Throwing the door open he came upon no instances of that annoying girl.

_'So that's why it suddenly became quiet.'_

" **Where is my book?** "

The way he growled it would have stricken fear in the heart of any other beastmen. Well, not all she was an exception after all.

It took a while before she popped back into his line of sight a whole meter away.

"Oh, you mean this little thing here?"

Taunting him she twirled the book as if it were one of her bright orange basketballs.

" **Give it back** ," wasting no time with pleasantries he growled out at her threatening.

Once again pretending to think she shook her head _'no'_.

“You want me to give you your book back? Well then make me!”

Right after saying something like that she immediately ran away leaving him alone in the hallway.

"..."

"Fine."

Walking away from his spot growing more and more irritated at her little prank he could already imagine just what he'd do to teach that little brat a lesson as he stormed out looking for her with Kuro by his side.

* * *

**Panting harshly gripping the book tighter to her chest the tanuki girl continued to hide from an enraged wolf.**

_'It's been minutes since I've been hiding from him and it's been nothing but a living hell.'_

_'Maybe I should just hide over at Nazuna's place?'_

_'Hmm.'_

Upon taking this deeper into consideration a list of cons starts to form.

'Not only is it genius but Shirou won't even be able to do anything because he and Nazuna don't like one another!'

Happily concluding that there was nothing bad with the idea of hiding the book and me in Nazuna's home plans of how to escape from Shirou start to form.

"Michiru."

Jumping slightly in surprise at the low rumble in his voice the way it sounds makes me feel slightly more compelled to give the book back.

_'Stop it! Being horny isn't going to get you out of this!'_

Shaking those thoughts away my attention reverts back to the guy pursuing me refusing to lose focus again.

Already having had multiple close calls with him the fact he hasn't found me was much scarier then comforting.

'Wouldn't he usually use his sense of smell?'

Similar to how he'd use it on criminals you'd think he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me. 

Yet here we were.   
  
_'Also just how fast is he?!'_

That question is immediately answered the moment he starts walking towards a *'kuu'* from Kuro in the opposite direction.

_'Ohhh, I forget that he's tall.'_

_'Stupid long legs.'_

Crawling out from under the table in the dark kitchen annoyance spikes throughout me at the universally set height difference between us both.

_'I haven't even grown that much and it's been what 3 to 4 years?'_

Stopping to think this further a memory of Shirou calling me an immature 22-year old resurfaces.

_'Defiantly 4 years.'_

Content with that answer I continue walking.

_'Maybe I should start drinking more milk? Then maybe I'll become taller.'_

Approaching the door another grumble escapes me at my inability to grow taller before stopping remembering something.

_'Where are my shoes?'_

Immediately a memory of placing my poor shoes inside Shirou's room flashes by.

_'Shit.'_

Breaking into a run towards the staircase the thought of figuring where Shirou is in the empty hallway is far from my list of things to be currently worried about.

Facing the seemingly innocent stairs the feeling of approaching a final boss courses through my veins.

_'You just had to put your shoes in there didn't you?'_

Groaning at my never-ending stupidity a foot is shakily placed on the stair before the other one follows suit fear-stricken I quietly walk up the stairs. 

Or as quietly as one can when they are literally treading right on death's door.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_'click'_

_'Okay let's just hope Shirou isn't -'_

_'Slam'_

"Eep!"

"W-what was that?"

Staring at the now-closed door relief flashes through before annoyance replaces that sudden feeling.

_'Stupid door.'_

With how dark and chilly the once sunny and stuffy room once was the sudden slam of the door served well to scare the everlasting shit out of me.

_'Please let Shirou not be here.'_

Furiously searching around the room a white shoe catches my eyes peeking out from behind the couch it's colors contrasting against the utter darkness of the room.

"There it is."

Placing each foot into their respective shoe tipsy with glee a proud giggle slips through.

"Alright! Now with the book, I can finally head out of here before that dumb dog comes back."

Seating back down on the couch gear now replaced with exhaustion my hand comes across nothing searching on the couch.

_'W-What?'_

Feeling around on the couch for the book in the darkroom panic starts to flood when the realization that the book isn't where I'd placed it starts to sink in.

_'I know I put it here so where the hell did it-'_

"Dumb dog?"

Shock stops me from even daring to make a move as goosebumps make it a struggle to even look up at the owner of that sharp voice.

Praying to whatever god there is out there that it isn't _'him'_. Turning around slowly to the owner of that voice the sight of narrowed icy blue eyes belonging to Shirou Ogami do nothing but terrify me.

"Please repeat that again. Who exactly is a dumb dog?"

The unamused smirk he had on did nothing to dilate the hostile waves of energy he was producing with his large tall body seated across me the book in his hand.

_'Aw shit.'_

Staring up into the very annoyed face of Shirou Ogami a nervous smile fights its way onto my lips in the hopes of smiling it if. Sadly he looks like he's having none of that.

_'Welp better run.'_

Quickly ducking around Shirou's much larger body I break into a sprint the door starting to come into reach.

_'Free-'_

"Not so fast."

Looking around in confusion it then dawns on me that my feet were hanging in the air and Shirou had a death grip on my shirt once again.

_'Dang it.'_

"I locked the door the moment you came in."

_"eep!"_

Roughly throwing me back onto the couch he stands across with his arms crossed over his chest.

Opening his mouth he starts talking.

Let's just say that the lecture Shirou gave me told me what exactly he thought of my little prank.

In other words, he said ** _'Don't do it again'_**.

Sighing after finishing his rant he sat back down on the couch, tired.

"So, what was all of this for?"

He asked not one bit impressed.

"... It's because you wouldn't play with me."

"Are you-?"

Stopping from finishing he must have gotten his answer already when he saw the lack of guilt on my face.

_'This has been the most times I've seen Shirou display this much emotion. It's funny.'_

Grinning at the disbelief reflected in his eyes an observation pops into my mind.

Leaning closer to him the workings behind another ridiculous plan that will probably get Shirou even more pissed off start to form. 

Well, probably.

* * *

"Shirou?"

Giving her the cold shoulder he ignored her. But feeling her poke his cheek persistently trying to get his attention he could feel his annoyance spike.

"Shirou."

"Shirou."

"Shirou."

"Shirouuu."

Eventually, he just couldn't continue to shake her stubborn self off anymore and grunted back in response whacking her probing finger away.

Getting herself seated on his lap leaning into his ear she whispered dangerously low.

"Can I _kiss_ you?"

He stared up at her really taking her in a very slight indication of shock displayed in his eyes.

"Hey, Shirou?"

She must be enjoying this, teasing him with that coy smile he thought.

"Can I kiss ya?"

He couldn't quite hear what she was saying anymore too transfixed by her eyes.

Those teal pink eyes that belonged to a rather cheeky tanuki brat.

A brat he had rather strange complicated feelings for.

She was grinning smugly now with absolute awareness of what her actions were doing.

"Well?"

His answer to that was to roughly take a hold of her face and kiss her full force on the lips.

His large hands came down to settle on her waist her's wrapping around his neck in perfect sync as if they'd done so dozens of times.

In hindsight that was quite accurate.

* * *

Drawing back she puffed her chest out looking she'd been kissed until she needed oxygen.

She still looked so smug humming with little warm trembles passing through with every bite and kiss he gave her.

Maybe that's what he loved about her?

How relentlessly annoying she was.

_'That's debatable, however.'_

Pulling back from her he noticed the strands of hair sticking to her face.

Smoothing down her wild mane of hair he chuckled at the surprised pout on her face. Her hair had started to grow out ever since she'd reached the mark of 20.

"That's enough."

Settling back into the chair he continued to stroke her cheek easing her pout into lofty purrs.

"How come?"

He didn't try answering her questions continuing to stroke her cheek. Trying desperately hard to ignore the way she started to softly grind against his groin humming softly into his hand.

"Shirouuu are you ignoring me again?"

She looked so innocent staring up at him like that and yet he swore right then and there she knew what she was doing to him her hands trailing to his shoulders petting his hair like a dog.

"Shirouuuu."

_'Control yourself.'_

_'Erase them.'_

Tuning her voice out just left him with memories of her breathless underneath him hardly unable to utter a word.

So he stopped.

Gripping onto the fabric of the couch he continued to reject her advances.

Pushing her back with a hand closing his eyes to avoid looking into her eyes.

_'She has no control over you.'_

Was what he thought. Repeating those words over and over in his head like a mantra, and it worked.

For a while at least.

Eventually, he started to wane, losing control over his body deep low groans starting to escape. 

It felt like torture to deny himself what she was dangling in front of him similar to a cruel human dangling a piece of meat in front of a starved animal knowing full well they couldn't get it.

"Shirou why'd you stop talking?"

Opening his eyes once again he immediately wished he hadn't his voice stuck in his throat at the sight below him.

This time she was straddling him directly on top of his semi-erect cock. Her signature red jacket starting to fall off exposing her well-developed body. Her gray shirt leaving nothing to the imagination sticking to her body the temperature in the room spiking quickly affecting them both.

Out of nowhere, she started to jump up on his lap acting up once again he thought annoyed his hands on her hips trying to steady her with just how close she was.

"Michiru."

Reminded of how he hated it when she started acting like a child she continued to move against him. 

"Tanuki."

There was a threatening edge to the nickname he gave her. A warning underneath his words saying that if she didn't cease this nonsense she'd never leave this room okay.

But she ignored the hidden warning.

Even with the threatening edge dripping off his words she threw it all to the wind grinning as she taunted him in a way that only helped to rile him badly.

"What are you going to do about it oh mighty Silver Wolf?"

Head leaned back a deep groan left his lips at the way she circled around him. Making him forget why he was so mad with her, to begin with.

"The Almighty Silver Wolf can't even win against a small tanuki brat."

She whispered close to his ear her teeth scraping against the lobe.

Bringing her hands up she rested them on his shoulders cooing at him before sliding down his lap the sharp tip of her claws tracing his clothed shaft earning hisses from the man himself.

Humming she probed his bulge, interested in it before grabbing the zipper and pulling it down quickly. Hitting the cold metal against all of his sensitive spots.

"Your so horny Shirou? See."

Giggling she saw him growl at her the blood rising to his ears giving him a red tint on his pale skin. Making him look so flushed, aroused, and yet so severely annoyed.

"Shut it Tanuki."

"Yeah yeah. Geez," waving his warnings away once again finished unzipping him.

His cock now sat free seated in her paws smiling she stroked his head slowly taking her time bringing it closer to her lips. Teasingly sticking her tongue out she slowly started to circle it around his head like a lollipop trying her best to get him off.

That alone earned her a throaty moan his eyes glazed over staring down at her.

Giddy at just how well he responded to her actions she decided to reward him in a way.

Bobbing her head up and down slowly taking the time to appreciate every part of him going over every vein with the utmost care she moaned against him with the way he gritted his teeth.

Coupled with the fast way she stroked him from the base up and the vibrations from her moans out was no surprise to her when he started to move his hips against her mouth.

Each action of hers received a growl from him his heartbeat quickening. His body starting to give up against her ministrations his hands settled on her head thrusting his cock into her warm hole.

He was nearly there and it'd be over if she just let him fall from the peak he'd reached then it'd all be good. 

But the damn tanuki just wouldn't let him off like that.

Releasing him with a loud _'pop'_ she cheekily smiled lopsidedly leaving him on the edge like he'd usually do to her. Well aware of the consequences of that decision.

"Hehe, how was that?"

He was too far gone in his thoughts to reprimand her behavior breathing like he'd just ran a marathon.

Sighing he closed his eyes shutting out the sight of her underneath him. Her shirt starting to fall off her shoulders her hair mused with bruised lips from his kissing yet so shiny from toying with him and the cheeky grin she had on.

She was 21 when she'd given herself up to him in the haze of her heat begging for closure. He'd given that to her and after it'd been said and done they'd gotten into this strange arrangement of sorts where they both cared for one another above that of a platonic level.

Waking up from his thoughts the sight of her settled back on his lap his cock hanging out from under her wet with the slick from her mouth surprised him before he remembered how they'd gotten like this.

He couldn't clearly remember the words she'd whimpered that had done him in banishing all forms of judgment until she sat up straight fully on top of his now sensitive straining cock bringing him closer to stare into her determined eyes. 

"Jeez Shirou, so you don't want to fuck me?"

While the pouty expression she was making was cute and alone would have done him in her words were an even worse combination.

_'Fuck me, breed me I don't care! Just make the heat go away.'_

The blurb of the memory flashed before him and that was when all the barriers and walls he put up came down. 

Grabbing the swell (or maybe it was the curve he could care less, however.) of her back he pulled her flush against his chest capturing her lips once again.

"You win tanuki brat," hissing at her he started to leave marks all over her neck morphing into his beast form eliciting a garbled bunch of gibberish from her a blush spreading fiercely on her face.

"Wait W-W-What?"

This may have been the direction she wanted this to head but still!

The way he was looking at her made all her plans float out the window being intimidated by his glare.

"Wait Shirou!"

Thrashing around in his lap trying to further the distance apart all she could think of was locking herself back in her room and dealing with the pool of heat in her belly later. If they did it then they'd never stop a reminder of Melissa lecturing them both about being more careful resurfaced.

_'I can't clean the whole Co-op again!'_

"We can't do thi-"

His lips muffled her words once again his hands pulling her jacket and shirt off fully wasting no time with pleasantries.

It's not like she didn't struggle against his hold hitting his chest repeatedly trying so hard to resist. Biting his tongue gripping onto his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. 

Yet she failed miserably the lust starting to overtake her until eventually, she gave in slipping her smaller tongue into his mouth nowhere near expert like her little claws scratching against his ears earning hums that vibrated throughout her smaller body.

He deeply chuckled at how she tried to twist her tongue around his before taking control tilting her head down devouring her ecstatic moans.

Whimpering as she released her lips a thin layer of saliva keeping them connected she started to grind even harder against his cock seeking more friction fully immersed into the act now.

"Shirou put your cock in me damnit."

Her eyes were clouded by lust the cheeky gleam that he was usually accustomed to nowhere there replaced with the primal need to copulate with someone.

He chuckled lowly rubbing his hand against her cheek before dragging it down to palm her breasts the tip of his claw running over her sensitive nipples earning hushed loud cries his other hand pulling her shorts down smoothly.

"Of course."

"And stop cursing little Tanuki," burying his snout into her shoulder he growled at her his claws tracing her back using the tip to elicit shivers from her staring down into her lust ridden eyes.

"Y-yeah."

Smirking down at her he bit into her neck once again enjoying the sudden look of surprise in her eyes.

He really loved it when she was like this, needy, desperate, and underneath him mewling at any action he made.

Pulling her body forward he settled her onto him her pussy clenching around nothing before bringing her down onto him.

"F-Fuck."

Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow in confusion noticing how she stiffened before arching slightly releasing a moan.

"Did you-?"

"S-shut up!"

_'She defiantly just came. Cute.'_

If that alone got her to come then she was in for a wild ride he thought smirking darkly.

Noticing the look in his eye she started to suddenly feel nervous under him.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. You just look really cute spread out helpless for my touch little tanuki."

The smirk behind his words served to irritate her and only helped to fuel the burning fire in her belly. Blushing instantly she dodged his honest ice blue eyes trying to stop her beating heart.

"Move."

The low dark way he commanded her to straddle him sent shivers straight to her brain as she nodded still smiling.

"W-well your sorta-big," gulping she fully took him in a swift motion gasping at how he filled her up enjoying the feeling. Immediately she set off a pace doing her best to take every inch of him inside of her.

"H-Hey Shirou?"

Panting her moans muffled by his shoulder she grinned cockily at him even in a situation like this.

"Y-You know what? Your not really good at - this!"

Eyes narrowing at her mocking tone he thrusted harshly up into her trying to wipe her grin off.

" **Repeat that again.** "

"Nope."

Shaking her head thoughtful she squeezed around him forcibly her cute sharp little teeth biting onto his neck dragging a deep moan from him.

"Shit."

He whispered so lowly that she barely could hear him if not for her beastmen hearing. 

Her head buried in his shoulder hiding the harsh blush coating her face she started to clench around him even more whining at the deep trembles of his voice. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him curse like that but she could just never get used to it especially with the sight of sweat dripping off his brow overshadowing her.

_'s-shit.'_

Leaning back she brought her hips down looking into his eyes before jumping back at the way he glared at her.

_'oh no.'_

Letting out a low guttural growl revealing all his sharp teeth he tilted her head up to look at him his teeth tracing her sensitive pulse. 

Eliciting small whimpers from her at how he stared up at her his teeth puncturing her neck drawing out harsh pants. It felt like he could draw blood with just how sharp his teeth were making her mewl from the sensory overload.

"Fuck you," she whispered defiantly clenching around him again.

Ripping his teeth from her neck he growled up at her. 

"Tanuki," grabbing her hips he pulled her up before bringing her right down his cock sliding into her dripping wet hole in perfect sync.

"I'm a raccoon."

"Of course you are," snickering at her wavering determination he started to move.

Not even allowing her to fully understand what was going on he roughly bucked into her smirking at the way she cried her hands looking for something to grab on. To anchor her. 

But he wouldn't grant her such a luxury, he'd do exactly what she kept complaining about.

Her words all garbled in her head none of her usually smug comments ready to fire back at him. Just crying at the feeling her eyes growing cloudy with unshed tears her hands holding onto his fur like horse reigns. 

All she _could_ do was make moans and whimpers shivers spreading throughout her every time he brushed against her sensitive clit.

It was so damn good the way he never let up each of his thrusts always filling her to the brim every time he entered her.

Saliva dripping down her chin she opened her mouth letting some words out even in this maze of heat.

"Haha- fuck! Y, your s-sorta decent at this."

She really was an idiot. Even when it was hard to speak and her emotions were everywhere she couldn't help but rile him up with her words.

" **Watch your mouth**."

His thrusts doubled in speed hitting her harder and leaving her breathless. Pulling out frantic moans from her as she started to scratch leave scratches down his back.

"D-don't wa, wanna."

It was really hard to talk now her moans interrupting every word making her weak.

Smirking he brought his head down to her ear whispering lowly his deep voice vibrating through her.

"You love to struggle against me you know?"

"N-no."

"Really?"

Pulling her to face him he pushed on loving the way she was growing embarrassed with each observation.

"You're clenching around me right now."

"You're even crying."

" **What cute tears you have**."

The way his voice dipped growing lower brought another bright blush onto her red face.

"Stop!"

Shacking his hand away she avoided staring at him his blunt comments already doing their job.

"Your cute like this you know?"

"S-s-stop it." 

"Shivering, whimpering right underneath me. And the way you struggle to hide your want is so damn cute," he hummed paying no head to her objections his words turning her on, even more, his larger hands rubbing against her sensitive ears.

"s, stop it-," she was growing quieter now her unrestrained moans butting in.

Raising his brow at the way she suddenly tightened around him never letting go he could sense her next orgasm approaching.

Smirking he leaned down ready to give her a final push.

"I can't wait to take you just the way you deserve."

That did it for her right there. Letting herself go she came her body stiffening.

Closing her eyes stuck in the moment her mind blank she whimpered his name tired her harsh pants wreaking throughout her. Shivers running through.

_'Oh.'_

He was still hard he noticed. Couldn't even come from the wonderful way she tightened around him just barely restraining himself from painting her inner walls white with his seed.

Sighing he licked his lips appreciative of the sight of her knocked out eyes tearing up letting small tears gush.

She was just so damn cute.

Smiling slightly he nudged her back awake from her state of euphoria.

_He truly was whipped for her and she wasn't even in a sober state of mind to tease him about it._

Slight shivers still running through her she stared up at him her eyes fully overcome with lust and want.

_'Again.'_

That was probably what those eyes of hers said.

Ah, this was probably why he could never completely get off she was just so damn insatiable. A possible consequence of her physical prowess but whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen as their relationship developed.

Sticking a claw inside her mouth his eyes told her to suck on it immediately.

She did so promptly diligently sucking on it for a while the two of them just enjoying this feeling of content.

But of course, it couldn't last, silence never did last when she with him.

Looking so thoroughly fucked she grabbed his paw pulling his claws from her mouth salvia glistening.

"A-Again."

"Can we go again?"

He was right he mused a *'no'* ready on his lips before it got stuck in his mouth at the way she looked at him. 

Still so innocent and still so young.

She was _(decidedly)_ his greatest sin.

Groaning aware this was probably against his better judgment. 

_'Indulging in her freakishly repetitive desires always was'_

He pulled her closer his cock still nestled inside her cunt even harder then he could possibly imagine her wetness dripping down over him.

"As many times as you want little Tanuki."

Her eyes seemed to glow once again grinning as she started to move against him, slowly.

* * *

"So what are you reading?"

She'd regained her sense of reasoning snuggled under him the hazy effect of lust and sex diluting in her eyes.

"We are not doing this again."

"Doing what?", knowing exactly what she was doing the treacherous grin she had on betrayed her true intentions.

Groaning he gave up on reading anything anymore bringing her closer purring lightly against her no longer in his beast form.

"Hey, your like a cat Shirou."

Staring at her unamused he just sighed resigned a slight smile donning his face as he ruffled her hair.

"Your really lucky I love you."

"I know."

That smile was enough for her today she guessed being lulled to sleep by his constant steady heart beating. 

The pittering sound of long-overdue rain outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this damn thing. It was done but the smut kept attacking me in so many directions. Haah x reader smuts are a god send and allow me to flow so much more better before getting into it.
> 
> But uh yeah this happened I feel embarrassed that anyone will see this but if you have any critique don't be afraid to say it. So excuse me while I go bury my face in a pillow and scream because I'll probably come back a week later and write more smut to fill the empty void that is my heart.


	3. The Alt.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “You want me to give you your book/phone/item back? Make me.”
> 
> Basically an alternate ending.

_It's a peaceful day once again._

**_Or as peaceful of a day as it can be here in the famed home of the beastmen, Anima-City._ **

* * *

_'It's so hot.'_

The sun's rays continued to warm up the room and everything inside. Along with the couch.

_'stiick'_

The couch's cold fabric clung onto her sweaty body as she sprawled all over her legs falling off. Seated right next to her was her partner and companion.

The silence that passed by was broken a few minutes later with a heavy sigh.

"Hey, Shirou?"

The ever so elusive Shirou Ogami grunted back at a bored Michiru Kagemori in response a book settled in his hands and Kuro perched on his usual place at his shoulder.

"It's really hot today."

"..."

Crime these days had been relatively down lately and Mayor Rose hadn't made any calls for either of their help.

On a perfect day like this, the tanuki girl probably wouldn't even be here bored out of her mind huddled inside Shirou's study. 

On a day like this, she'd probably go out and train with the Bears or swing by Nazuna's place for a while. Maybe even get roped up in whatever new scam the mink Marie had devised. 

_'And yet here I am doing the complete opposite.'_

"Shirou, I'm bored."

He still says nothing flipping another page of the book that he'd been so focused on ever since she came in.

"Shirou."

He doesn't reply still reading transfixed in his own world.

"Shirouuuu," harshly shaking his shoulder repeatedly she continues to call out his name taking notice of the growing tick mark.

"Shirouuuuu notice meeeee."

" **What**?"

_'He doesn't look too happy.'_

If the way he growled at her didn't say that he wasn't exactly happy then the completely annoyed expression he had on defiantly did.

"I'm bored."

"Excuse me?" 

A mixture of disbelief and irritation was completely written all over his face as he finally faced her. It was funny just how weird those two expressions looked on him she giggled internally.

"I said that I'm bored."

"Then find something to entertain yourself with."

"But that's it! There's nothing to dooo."

Looking back from where she'd nuzzled herself in Michiru took notice of the fact that he'd gone back to reading his book not sparring her another glance.

_'Hmph. Rude.'_

Minutes passed by between them both before she broke it completely fed up.

"What are you doing?"

He regarded the question for a few minutes before answering not sparing even a look away from his newest page.

"Reading." 

"What are you reading then?"

"A book."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm."

Minutes of silence passed between them before she picked the conversation right back up.

"What sort of book?"

"A book."

He repeated to her losing interest in the conversation.

"What sort of book?"

She shot back at him in the same fashion.

"...", his silence did nothing but spur her on to be triple annoying.

"Shirouuuu."

" **Yes**?", hissing his grip on the book tightened another tick mark forming.

"Why are you reading?"

"Because I want to."

"But why?"

He could already feel a splitting headache form as he continued to converse with her.

"Then what about you? Why are you here?"

"Well that's easy because I want to," the irritation continued to flow off of him in waves she noticed coyly.

"Then why won't you leave?"

_'That should shut her up for a while.'_

He was right, it did shut her up. 

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

For a while at least.

_'Hmm, why won't I leave?'_

Pretending to consider his question for awhile she shot back at him cheekily an answer that would probably piss him off.

"But I don't wanna."

_**'Slam!'** _

Kuro flew right off his perch looking around surprised by the sudden change in movement and the loud noise.

"You're leaving."

"Wait? W-What?! Shirou!"

Before she knew it he'd grabbed her by the neckline of her gray tank-top similar to how you'd grab a dog by its collar and walked her over to the door.

She continued to struggle against his hold kicking at his knees grabbing at his hands anything. But the firm grasp he had kept her in place and once he'd thrown her out of the room he locked the door immediately.

_'That should keep her out.'_

"Shirou this isn't fair!"

"Let me back in damnit!"

"I'll tell Melissa!"

Ignoring her wails and loud bangs on the door he walked away.

_'Something is wrong here. What's she planning?'_

Taking notice of the fact her racket eventually quieted down he stared at the door wondering if he would open it.

" _Kuu_?"

"Nothing Kuro." 

Snapped out his thoughts by the blackbird he assured his companion that he was fine and headed over to the couch he had originally been seated on ready to pick up his book once again.

Upon touching the cushion he found that the book had disappeared from where he'd kept it.

It certainly wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out just where his book had disappeared to.

_' **Michiru**.'_

Throwing the door open he came upon no instances of that annoying girl.

_'So that's why it suddenly became quiet.'_

" **Where is my book?** "

The way he growled it would have stricken fear in the heart of any other beastmen. Well, not all she was an exception after all.

It took a while before she popped back into his line of sight a whole meter away.

"Oh, you mean this little thing here?"

Taunting him she twirled the book as if it were one of her bright orange basketballs.

" **Give it back** ," wasting no time with pleasantries he growled out at her threatening.

Once again pretending to think she shook her head _'no'_.

“You want me to give you your book back? Well then make me!”

Right after saying something like that she immediately ran away leaving him alone in the hallway.

"..."

"Fine."

Walking away from his spot growing more and more irritated at her little prank he could already imagine just what he'd do to teach that little brat a lesson as he stormed out looking for her with Kuro by his side.

* * *

**Panting harshly gripping the book tighter to her chest the tanuki girl continued to hide from an enraged wolf.**

_'It's been minutes since I've been hiding from him and it's been nothing but a living hell.'_

_'Maybe I should just hide over at Nazuna's place?'_

_'Hmm.'_

Upon taking this deeper into consideration a list of cons starts to form.

'Not only is it genius but Shirou won't even be able to do anything because he and Nazuna don't like one another!'

Happily concluding that there was nothing bad with the idea of hiding the book and me in Nazuna's home plans of how to escape from Shirou start to form.

"Michiru."

Jumping slightly in surprise at the low rumble in his voice the way it sounds makes me feel slightly more compelled to give the book back.

_'Stop it! Being horny isn't going to get you out of this!'_

Shaking those thoughts away my attention reverts back to the guy pursuing me refusing to lose focus again.

Already having had multiple close calls with him the fact he hasn't found me was much scarier then comforting.

'Wouldn't he usually use his sense of smell?'

Similar to how he'd use it on criminals you'd think he wouldn't hesitate to use it on me. 

Yet here we were.   
  
_'Also just how fast is he?!'_

That question is immediately answered the moment he starts walking towards a *'kuu'* from Kuro in the opposite direction.

_'Ohhh, I forget that he's tall.'_

_'Stupid long legs.'_

Crawling out from under the table in the dark kitchen annoyance spikes throughout me at the universally set height difference between us both.

_'I haven't even grown that much and it's been what 3 to 4 years?'_

Stopping to think this further a memory of Shirou calling me an immature 22-year old resurfaces.

_'Defiantly 4 years.'_

Content with that answer I continue walking.

_'Maybe I should start drinking more milk? Then maybe I'll become taller.'_

Approaching the door another grumble escapes me at my inability to grow taller before stopping remembering something.

_'Where are my shoes?'_

Immediately a memory of placing my poor shoes inside Shirou's room flashes by.

_'Shit.'_

Breaking into a run towards the staircase the thought of figuring where Shirou is in the empty hallway is far from my list of things to be currently worried about.

Facing the seemingly innocent stairs the feeling of approaching a final boss courses through my veins.

_'You just had to put your shoes in there didn't you?'_

Groaning at my never-ending stupidity a foot is shakily placed on the stair before the other one follows suit fear-stricken I quietly walk up the stairs. 

Or as quietly as one can when they are literally treading right on death's door.

**.**  
**.**  
**.**

_'click'_

_'Okay let's just hope Shirou isn't -'_

_'Slam'_

"Eep!"

"W-what was that?"

Staring at the now-closed door relief flashes through before annoyance replaces that sudden feeling.

_'Stupid door.'_

With how dark and chilly the once sunny and stuffy room once was the sudden slam of the door served well to scare the everlasting shit out of me.

_'Please let Shirou not be here.'_

Furiously searching around the room a white shoe catches my eyes peeking out from behind the couch it's colors contrasting against the utter darkness of the room.

"There it is."

Placing each foot into their respective shoe tipsy with glee a proud giggle slips through.

"Alright! Now with the book, I can finally head out of here before that dumb dog comes back."

Seating back down on the couch gear now replaced with exhaustion my hand comes across nothing searching on the couch.

_'W-What?'_

Feeling around on the couch for the book in the darkroom panic starts to flood when the realization that the book isn't where I'd placed it starts to sink in.

_'I know I put it here so where the hell did it-'_

"Dumb dog?"

Shock stops me from even daring to make a move as goosebumps make it a struggle to even look up at the owner of that sharp voice.

Praying to whatever god there is out there that it isn't _'him'_. Turning around slowly to the owner of that voice the sight of narrowed icy blue eyes belonging to Shirou Ogami do nothing but terrify me.

"Please repeat that again. Who exactly is a dumb dog?"

The unamused smirk he had on did nothing to dilate the hostile waves of energy he was producing with his large tall body seated across me the book in his hand.

_'Aw shit.'_

Staring up into the very annoyed face of Shirou Ogami a nervous smile fights its way onto my lips in the hopes of smiling it if. Sadly he looks like he's having none of that.

_'Welp better run.'_

Quickly ducking around Shirou's much larger body I break into a sprint the door starting to come into reach.

_'Free-'_

"Not so fast."

Looking around in confusion it then dawns on me that my feet were hanging in the air and Shirou had a death grip on my shirt once again.

_'Dang it.'_

"I locked the door the moment you came in."

_"eep!"_

Roughly throwing me back onto the couch he stands across with his arms crossed over his chest.

Opening his mouth he starts talking.

Let's just say that the lecture Shirou gave me told me what exactly he thought of my little prank.

In other words, he said ** _'Don't do it again'_**.

Sighing after finishing his rant he sat back down on the couch, tired.

"So, what was all of this for?"

He asked not one bit impressed.

"... It's because you wouldn't play with me."

"Are you-?"

Stopping from finishing he must have gotten his answer already when he saw the lack of guilt on my face.

_'This has been the most times I've seen Shirou display this much emotion. It's funny.'_

Grinning at the disbelief reflected in his eyes an observation pops into my mind.

Leaning closer to him the workings behind another ridiculous plan that will probably get Shirou even more pissed off start to form. 

Well, probably.

* * *

"Shirou?"

Giving her the cold shoulder he ignored her. But feeling her poke his cheek persistently trying to get his attention he could feel his annoyance spike.

"Shirou."

"Shirou."

"Shirou."

"Shirouuu."

Eventually, he just couldn't continue to shake her stubborn self off anymore and grunted back in response whacking her probing finger away.

Getting herself seated on his lap leaning into his ear she whispered dangerously low.

"Can I _kiss_ you?"

He stared up at her really taking her in a very slight indication of shock displayed in his eyes.

"Hey, Shirou?"

She must be enjoying this, teasing him with that coy smile he thought.

"Can I kiss ya?"

He couldn't quite hear what she was saying anymore too transfixed by her eyes.

Those teal pink eyes that belonged to a rather cheeky tanuki brat.

A brat he had rather strange complicated feelings for.

She was grinning smugly now with absolute awareness of what her actions were doing.

"Well?"

His answer to that was to roughly take a hold of her face and kiss her full force on the lips.

His large hands came down to settle on her waist her's wrapping around his neck in perfect sync as if they'd done so dozens of times.

In hindsight that was quite accurate.

* * *

Drawing back she puffed her chest out looking she'd been kissed until she needed oxygen.

She still looked so smug humming with little warm trembles passing through with every bite and kiss he gave her.

Maybe that's what he loved about her?

How relentlessly annoying she was.

_'That's debatable, however.'_

Pulling back from her he noticed the strands of hair sticking to her face.

Smoothing down her wild mane of hair he chuckled at the surprised pout on her face. Her hair had started to grow out ever since she'd reached the mark of 20.

"That's enough."

Settling back into the chair he continued to stroke her cheek easing her pout into lofty purrs.

"How come?"

He didn't try answering her questions continuing to stroke her cheek. Trying desperately hard to ignore the way she started to softly grind against his groin humming softly into his hand.

"Shirouuu are you ignoring me again?"

She looked so innocent staring up at him like that and yet he swore right then and there she knew what she was doing to him her hands trailing to his shoulders petting his hair like a dog.

"Shirouuuu."

_'Control yourself.'_

_'Erase them.'_

Tuning her voice out just left him with memories of her breathless underneath him hardly unable to utter a word.

So he stopped.

Gripping onto the fabric of the couch he continued to reject her advances.

Pushing her back with a hand closing his eyes to avoid looking into her eyes.

_'She has no control over you.'_

Was what he thought. Repeating those words over and over in his head like a mantra, and it worked.

For a while at least.

Eventually, he started to wane, losing control over his body deep low groans starting to escape. 

It felt like torture to deny himself what she was dangling in front of him similar to a cruel human dangling a piece of meat in front of a starved animal knowing full well they couldn't get it.

"Shirou why'd you stop talking?"

Opening his eyes once again he immediately wished he hadn't his voice stuck in his throat at the sight below him.

This time she was straddling him directly on top of his semi-erect cock. Her signature red jacket starting to fall off exposing her well-developed body. Her gray shirt leaving nothing to the imagination sticking to her body the temperature in the room spiking quickly affecting them both.

Out of nowhere, she started to jump up on his lap acting up once again he thought annoyed his hands on her hips trying to steady her with just how close she was.

"Michiru."

Reminded of how he hated it when she started acting like a child she continued to move against him. 

"Tanuki."

There was a threatening edge to the nickname he gave her. A warning underneath his words saying that if she didn't cease this nonsense she'd never leave this room okay.

But she ignored the hidden warning.

Even with the threatening edge dripping off his words she threw it all to the wind grinning as she taunted him in a way that only helped to rile him badly.

"What are you going to do about it oh mighty Silver Wolf?"

Head leaned back a deep groan left his lips at the way she circled around him. Making him forget why he was so mad with her, to begin with.

"The Almighty Silver Wolf can't even win against a small tanuki brat."

She whispered close to his ear her teeth scraping against the lobe.

Bringing her hands up she rested them on his shoulders cooing at him before sliding down his lap the sharp tip of her claws tracing his clothed shaft earning hisses from the man himself.

Humming she probed his bulge, interested in it before grabbing the zipper and pulling it down quickly. Hitting the cold metal against all of his sensitive spots.

"Your so horny Shirou? See."

Giggling she saw him growl at her the blood rising to his ears giving him a red tint on his pale skin. Making him look so flushed, aroused, and yet so severely annoyed.

"Shut it Tanuki."

"Yeah yeah. Geez," waving his warnings away once again finished unzipping him.

His cock now sat free seated in her paws smiling she stroked his head slowly taking her time bringing it closer to her lips. Teasingly sticking her tongue out she slowly started to circle it around his head like a lollipop trying her best to get him off.

That alone earned her a throaty moan his eyes glazed over staring down at her.

Giddy at just how well he responded to her actions she decided to reward him in a way.

Bobbing her head up and down slowly taking the time to appreciate every part of him going over every vein with the utmost care she moaned against him with the way he gritted his teeth.

Coupled with the fast way she stroked him from the base up and the vibrations from her moans out was no surprise to her when he started to move his hips against her mouth.

Each action of hers received a growl from him his heartbeat quickening. His body starting to give up against her ministrations his hands settled on her head thrusting his cock into her warm hole.

He was nearly there and it'd be over if she just let him fall from the peak he'd reached then it'd all be good. 

But the damn tanuki just wouldn't let him off like that.

Releasing him with a loud _'pop'_ she cheekily smiled lopsidedly leaving him on the edge like he'd usually do to her. Well aware of the consequences of that decision.

"Hehe, how was that?"

He was too far gone in his thoughts to reprimand her behavior breathing like he'd just ran a marathon.

Sighing he closed his eyes shutting out the sight of her underneath him. Her shirt starting to fall off her shoulders her hair mused with bruised lips from his kissing yet so shiny from toying with him and the cheeky grin she had on.

She was 21 when she'd given herself up to him in the haze of her heat begging for closure. He'd given that to her and after it'd been said and done they'd gotten into this strange arrangement of sorts where they both cared for one another above that of a platonic level.

Waking up from his thoughts the sight of her settled back on his lap his cock hanging out from under her wet with the slick from her mouth surprised him before he remembered how they'd gotten like this.

He couldn't clearly remember the words she'd whimpered that had done him in banishing all forms of judgment until she sat up straight fully on top of his now sensitive straining cock bringing him closer to stare into her determined eyes. 

"Jeez Shirou, so you don't want to fuck me?"

While the pouty expression she was making was cute and alone would have done him in her words were an even worse combination.

_'Fuck me, breed me I don't care! Just make the heat go away.'_

The blurb of the memory flashed before him and that was when all the barriers and walls he put up came down. 

Grabbing the swell (or maybe it was the curve he could care less, however.) of her back he pulled her flush against his chest capturing her lips once again.

"You win tanuki brat," hissing at her he started to leave marks all over her neck morphing into his beast form eliciting a garbled bunch of gibberish from her a blush spreading fiercely on her face.

"Wait W-W-What?"

This may have been the direction she wanted this to head but still!

The way he was looking at her made all her plans float out the window being intimidated by his glare.

"Wait Shirou!"

Thrashing around in his lap trying to further the distance apart all she could think of was locking herself back in her room and dealing with the pool of heat in her belly later. If they did it then they'd never stop a reminder of Melissa lecturing them both about being more careful resurfaced.

_'I can't clean the whole Co-op again!'_

"We can't do thi-"

His lips muffled her words once again his hands pulling her jacket and shirt off fully wasting no time with pleasantries.

It's not like she didn't struggle against his hold hitting his chest repeatedly trying so hard to resist. Biting his tongue gripping onto his shoulders hard enough to draw blood. 

Yet she failed miserably the lust starting to overtake her until eventually, she gave in slipping her smaller tongue into his mouth nowhere near expert like her little claws scratching against his ears earning hums that vibrated throughout her smaller body.

He deeply chuckled at how she tried to twist her tongue around his before taking control tilting her head down devouring her ecstatic moans.

Whimpering as she released her lips a thin layer of saliva keeping them connected she started to grind even harder against his cock seeking more friction fully immersed into the act now.

"Shirou put your cock in me damnit."

Her eyes were clouded by lust the cheeky gleam that he was usually accustomed to nowhere there replaced with the primal need to copulate with someone.

He chuckled lowly rubbing his hand against her cheek before dragging it down to palm her breasts the tip of his claw running over her sensitive nipples earning hushed loud cries his other hand pulling her shorts down smoothly.

"Of course."

"And stop cursing little Tanuki," burying his snout into her shoulder he growled at her his claws tracing her back using the tip to elicit shivers from her staring down into her lust ridden eyes.

"Y-yeah."

Smirking down at her he bit into her neck once again enjoying the sudden look of surprise in her eyes.

He really loved it when she was like this, needy, desperate, and underneath him mewling at any action he made.

Pulling her body forward he settled her onto him her pussy clenching around nothing before bringing her down onto him.

"F-Fuck."

Looking down at her he raised an eyebrow in confusion noticing how she stiffened before arching slightly releasing a moan.

"Did you-?"

"S-shut up!"

_'She defiantly just came. Cute.'_

If that alone got her to come then she was in for a wild ride he thought smirking darkly.

Noticing the look in his eye she started to suddenly feel nervous under him.

"W-What?"

"Nothing. You just look really cute spread out helpless for my touch little tanuki."

The smirk behind his words served to irritate her and only helped to fuel the burning fire in her belly. Blushing instantly she dodged his honest ice blue eyes trying to stop her beating heart.

"Move."

The low dark way he commanded her to straddle him sent shivers straight to her brain as she nodded still smiling.

"W-well your sorta-big," gulping she fully took him in a swift motion gasping at how he filled her up enjoying the feeling. Immediately she set off a pace doing her best to take every inch of him inside of her.

"H-Hey Shirou?"

Panting her moans muffled by his shoulder she grinned cockily at him even in a situation like this.

"Y-You know what? Your not really good at - this!"

Eyes narrowing at her mocking tone he thrusted harshly up into her trying to wipe her grin off.

" **Repeat that again.** "

"Nope."

Shaking her head thoughtful she squeezed around him forcibly her cute sharp little teeth biting onto his neck dragging a deep moan from him.

"Shit."

He whispered so lowly that she barely could hear him if not for her beastmen hearing. 

Her head buried in his shoulder hiding the harsh blush coating her face she started to clench around him even more whining at the deep trembles of his voice. It wasn't the first time she'd heard him curse like that but she could just never get used to it especially with the sight of sweat dripping off his brow overshadowing her.

_'s-shit.'_

Leaning back she brought her hips down looking into his eyes before jumping back at the way he glared at her.

_'oh no.'_

Letting out a low guttural growl revealing all his sharp teeth he tilted her head up to look at him his teeth tracing her sensitive pulse. 

Eliciting small whimpers from her at how he stared up at her his teeth puncturing her neck drawing out harsh pants. It felt like he could draw blood with just how sharp his teeth were making her mewl from the sensory overload.

"Fuck you," she whispered defiantly clenching around him again.

Ripping his teeth from her neck he growled up at her. 

"Tanuki," grabbing her hips he pulled her up before bringing her right down his cock sliding into her dripping wet hole in perfect sync.

"I'm a raccoon."

"Of course you are," snickering at her wavering determination he started to move.

Not even allowing her to fully understand what was going on he roughly bucked into her smirking at the way she cried her hands looking for something to grab on. To anchor her. 

But he wouldn't grant her such a luxury, he'd do exactly what she kept complaining about.

Her words all garbled in her head none of her usually smug comments ready to fire back at him. Just crying at the feeling her eyes growing cloudy with unshed tears her hands holding onto his fur like horse reigns. 

All she _could_ do was make moans and whimpers shivers spreading throughout her every time he brushed against her sensitive clit.

It was so damn good the way he never let up each of his thrusts always filling her to the brim every time he entered her.

Saliva dripping down her chin she opened her mouth letting some words out even in this maze of heat.

"Haha- fuck! Y, your s-sorta decent at this."

She really was an idiot. Even when it was hard to speak and her emotions were everywhere she couldn't help but rile him up with her words.

" **Watch your mouth**."

His thrusts doubled in speed hitting her harder and leaving her breathless. Pulling out frantic moans from her as she started to scratch leave scratches down his back.

"D-don't wa, wanna."

It was really hard to talk now her moans interrupting every word making her weak.

Smirking he brought his head down to her ear whispering lowly his deep voice vibrating through her.

"You love to struggle against me you know?"

"N-no."

"Really?"

Pulling her to face him he pushed on loving the way she was growing embarrassed with each observation.

"You're clenching around me right now."

"You're even crying."

" **What cute tears you have**."

The way his voice dipped growing lower brought another bright blush onto her red face.

"Stop!"

Shacking his hand away she avoided staring at him his blunt comments already doing their job.

"Your cute like this you know?"

"S-s-stop it." 

"Shivering, whimpering right underneath me. And the way you struggle to hide your want is so damn cute," he hummed paying no head to her objections his words turning her on, even more, his larger hands rubbing against her sensitive ears.

"s, stop it-," she was growing quieter now her unrestrained moans butting in.

Raising his brow at the way she suddenly tightened around him never letting go he could sense her next orgasm approaching.

Smirking he leaned down ready to give her a final push.

"I can't wait to take you just the way you deserve."

That did it for her right there. Letting herself go she came her body stiffening.

Closing her eyes stuck in the moment her mind blank she whimpered his name tired her harsh pants wreaking throughout her. Shivers running through.

_'Oh.'_

He was still hard he noticed. Couldn't even come from the wonderful way she tightened around him just barely restraining himself from painting her inner walls white with his seed.

Sighing he licked his lips appreciative of the sight of her knocked out eyes tearing up letting small tears gush.

She was just so damn cute.

Smiling slightly he nudged her back awake from her state of euphoria.

_He truly was whipped for her and she wasn't even in a sober state of mind to tease him about it._

Slight shivers still running through her she stared up at him her eyes fully overcome with lust and want.

_'Again.'_

That was probably what those eyes of hers said.

Ah, this was probably why he could never completely get off she was just so damn insatiable. A possible consequence of her physical prowess but whether that was a good or bad thing remained to be seen as their relationship developed.

Sticking a claw inside her mouth his eyes told her to suck on it immediately.

She did so promptly diligently sucking on it for a while the two of them just enjoying this feeling of content.

But of course, it couldn't last, silence never did last when she with him.

Looking so thoroughly fucked she grabbed his paw pulling his claws from her mouth salvia glistening.

"A-Again."

"Can we go again?"

He was right he mused a *'no'* ready on his lips before it got stuck in his mouth at the way she looked at him. 

Still so innocent and still so young.

She was _(decidedly)_ his greatest sin.

Groaning aware this was probably against his better judgment. 

_'Indulging in her freakishly repetitive desires always was'_

He pulled her closer his cock still nestled inside her cunt even harder then he could possibly imagine her wetness dripping down over him.

"As many times as you want little Tanuki."

Her eyes seemed to glow once again grinning as she started to move against him, slowly.

* * *

Waking up blurry-eyed she noticed him awake spooning her into him.

_'What a big dork.'_

Giggling she started to move his arm off before she noticed his grip on her.

"Come o-on!", struggling with the possessive vice-like grip he had on her she started to complain.

"Move off."

"No."

Whining she eventually loosened his hold on her before he gripped back onto her.

"You jerk."

"Hmm."

Releasing a heavy breath she laid there in his arms noticing that the sun had gone down the moon replacing it in the sky.

_'It's really dark out.'_

Looking back at him she noticed him reading the same book from earlier. Her curiosity piqued once again she pushed herself up to get a better look.

"Just what are you reading?"

Pulling it out from his hands she turned it around looking for the synopsis.

"A book."

"I can see that you know."

Pouting at the condescending tone he used she glared back fumes radiating off her.

"Can I have it back now?", his hands open he waited for her to give it back.

"Um let me think."

"..."

"Nah," she was so proud of herself hiding away with the now open book.

“Besides. You know that if you want your book back you'll have to take it from me.”

Skipping to a random page she instantly blushed after reading a few words. It was a damn erotica.

"W-where did you get this?"

"From the fake."

"R-r-really?"

"Yes?"

_'This might be her worst prank yet.'_

Peeking a quick look at him she looked back at the book.

"And how far are you?"

"... I'm on the fifth chapter. Before you interrupted."

_'If you knew what this book was about you'd be grateful.'_

"Can I have it back now?"

Shaking her head she hid it behind her.

"N-No!"

Sure he was immortal and all that but knowing he was reading something like this was just weird.

_'She could have at least given him a good one!'_

Mentally cursing her friend she didn't notice him leaning into her.

"Tanuki."

He mumbled his mouth brushing against her ear.

"Yeah?"

His hand gripping onto her wrist he brought her closer stopping her from backing up even further.

"I distinctly remember you saying that if I wanted my book back I had to make you hand it over.”

"Y-yeah?"

She was nervous now hadn't they exhausted themselves already.

"Well, I'm doing just that."

"S-shit."

Before she could even get up he pulled her back underneath him humming into her ear.

"W-wait aren't you tired?"

"No."

Staring into her eyes she could tell he wasn't lying already his hand already trailing down lower.

_'This was all that damn books fault wasn't it.'_

She thought resigned arching up into his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this damn thing. It was done but the smut kept attacking me in so many directions. Haah x reader smuts are a godsend and allow me to flow so much more better before getting into it.
> 
> But uh yeah this happened I feel embarrassed that anyone will see this but if you have any critique don't be afraid to say it. So excuse me while I go bury my face in a pillow and scream because I'll probably come back a week later and write more smut to fill the empty void that is my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Also third time writing anything about a ship I like so I'm going to conquer that fear (again). And because we need even more fics for this ship.


End file.
